Under the umbrella of third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication technology standards, radio-access technologies for mobile broadband have evolved effectively to provide connectivity to billions of subscribers and devices. Within this ecosystem, the standardization of a radio technology for massive machine-type communication (MTC) applications is also evolving. A yet unfulfilled aim is for this technology to provide cost-effective connectivity to billions of “Internet of things” (IoT) devices, to support low power consumption and the use of low-cost devices, and to provide excellent coverage.